In the case of modern elevator control devices, access to these is possible by means of a device designated hereafter as a programming device without affecting its general validity in other respects. The term access here is meant to be understood as preferably the activation or deactivation of elevator functions, and temporary or permanent changes in the program sequence or the adjustable parameters of the elevator control device. The access can be performed locally, if qualified personnel with an appropriate programming device are present on site. Access can also be made from a remote station, for example over the internet. It goes without saying that in the case of remote access to the elevator control device, for security reasons individual functions of the elevator control device, such as the opening of landing doors, must not be accessible.